


The Greatest AtsuHina Fic In The World

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absolutely Canon-Compliant, Furudate Told Me, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: "I love you, Atsumu-san.""I love you, too, Shou-kun."(In which, that's it but not really.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	The Greatest AtsuHina Fic In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Are you ready to read the greatest AtsuHina fic in the world?

"I love you, Atsumu-san."

"I love you, too, Shou-kun."

"That's cool. Wanna' fuck?"

"Totally."

And they fucked.

* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @stan_haikyuu  
> i am totally more funny


End file.
